Trouble Maker
by DjSammey33
Summary: When a certain somebody finds out Danny is Phantom, will she help him or will she cause his life to spin out of control? R
1. Boyfriend?

**Hey this is another story I'm working on. This has nothing to do with my other story. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.****Trouble Maker**

* * *

"Hey Danny," said Sam as she walked up to Danny.

"Hey," he replied.

"Are you ok you look sick?" She asked.

"I'm fine I was just up late last night trying to get some ghost snake into the Ghost Zone."

"Its not good for you to be up that late Danny and why didn't you call me and Tucker. We could have helped you get that ghost into the Ghost Zone quicker!"

"It happened at 2 in the morning and I did not want to wake you."

"Danny I don't care if it was 2 you still should have called, were in this together right?"

"Look Sam I'm sorry. Can we just drop this?"

"Danny?"

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Tucker as he came over. "Dude you don't look so well"

"I know!" Danny screamed as he stormed off to his next class.

"Tucker I'm worried he is not doing so well and I think there is more to it then he's letting on," Sam said.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do, but make sure he does not get himself hurt today."

The two followed after Danny to their next class. Luckily for them it was lunch and nothing went wrong with Danny. "Seriously what is wrong you look like your getting worse?" Sam said as they went to sit with Danny.

"Nothing I'm fine," he stated, while Sam glared at him. "Fine I've been feeling weird lately. Ever since that last fight with Plasmius I've felt like I'm getting worse and worse."

"You know he could have done something to you and why didn't you tell us before?"

"Guys I'm sorry I didn't want you two worrying I'll be fine," he reassured as he gave them a smile.

Later that day Danny agreed to let Sam, Tucker, and Jazz deal with the ghosts while he got some rest. Danny did not want to agree at first, but when they threatened to put him in the Fenton thermos he said he'd stay home.

* * *

The next day Danny was feeling a lot better. _Maybe they were right all I needed was rest he thought._ "Hey guys," Danny greeted as he met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny you look a lot better told you all you needed was rest," Sam pointed out.

"Thanks guys I owe you one."

"Dude were your friends its what we do!" said Tucker.

"Well thanks I really needed it."

"Hey Danny," came a voice from behind him.

"What do you want you shallow bitch?" Sam spat.

Danny turned around and saw Paulina standing behind him. "I want to talk to Danny," she said and before Danny could object Paulina grabbed his wrist and dragged him somewhere else.

"Ok Tucker what the hell just happened?" asked an annoyed Sam, but before Tucker could reply the bell rang. The two then raced off to class.

* * *

"Ok what was that all about?" asked Danny.

"Look meet me by the bleachers during lunch got it?" she demanded.

"Why so you can have Dash beat the shit out of me hell no," he spat.

"No I want to talk to you," she said. Danny just stared and before he could say anything else she kissed him. "I'll be waiting." Ring! the bell rang and she ran to class leaving a confused Danny standing there.

* * *

At lunch Danny decided to go meet Paulina. _What could it hurt he thought._ "Hey Paulina whats up?" he asked.

"Hey Danny," she replied. "Look Danny I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Danny stood there in confusion. "Are you kidding me?" was all he could say.

"No, I want you Danny" she said.

* * *

"Ok were the hell is that boy?" asked an irritated Sam.

"I don't know maybe he is outside," said Tucker.

"I swear if that slut lays one hand on Danny I will kill her!" yelled Sam as they walked outside.

* * *

"How do I know this ain't a stupid prank?"

"Danny please listen, I feel awful about how I treated you," she said while he just glared. "Look I can't explain everything here there is too many people."

"Look Paulina..." and before he could say anything else her lips were pressed against his. Danny was in shock. He tried to get away from her, but she would not move. He had nothing else to do, but let her kiss him.

* * *

"What the fuck?" screamed Sam. She just saw Paulina part from kissing Danny.

"Oh shit he is dead! Either you will kill him, Dash, or Val. I wonder who will get him first?" asked Tucker.

"Shut up I 'm going to get Paulina!" she screamed. Just then the bell rings. Sam was starting to head towards Paulina, but Mr. Lancer saw her and told them to go inside._Paulina is so freakin lucky that Lancer stopped Sam or else she would be one dead bitch thought Tucker. _

* * *

"Get away from me are you trying to get me murdered by Dash?" asked Danny.

"Danny I..." She started to say.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled. Then the bell rang and before Danny could walk away Paulina pinned him down.

"Just listen to me for at least a few seconds of your life," she said. Danny decided to just listen he knew there was no way out of this one. "Danny just come with me to a place that is safer to talk alright?"

"Fine. When?" he asked dryly.

"Now," she stated as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her house.


	2. The Deal

**Sorry its late. This story is just a story that has to do with the setup that happens next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Were is Danny is he off fighting some ghost?" Tucker asked Sam.

"No he is having sex with Paulina," she said pissed off at the fact Danny went with Paulina.

"Sam lets not jump to conclusions."

"You know Paulina she gets boys to go with her and uses them she is a slut for crying out loud!" Sam yelled.

"Sam calm down lets wait in till Danny gets back then you can beat him up instead."

"That sounds good after all he could have just walked away, unless she found out Danny is part ghost or she is being controlled by Kitty again," said Sam. "So why take it out on Danny?"

"Look lets just wait."

"Fine, but if I find out we could have helped him escape her then I will kick your ass Tuck. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good then lets wait at the Nasty Burger after school."

* * *

Danny was brought into Paulina's house and then was dragged into her room. "How much pink does a girl need?" he asked as Paulina glared at him. "Anyways why did you bring me here and what about your parents?"

"They are in Spain. So you don't have to worry about them," she replied. Danny was starting to get nervous. _I have to get out of here he thought._

"Look Paulina..."

"Danny before you say another word let me tell you why I want you to be my boyfriend?" she said, while Danny nodded. "Danny I realized that all guys in our school were just after me because I was pretty and rich, but it bothered me. I was raped and then had sex that I never wanted giving me the title of slut. My parents want me to be perfect and popular, but I don't want it not anymore. That's when I fell for Danny Phantom." Danny was confused, but let her continue talking. "He was one of the only guys that was not into me and I wanted him, but I could not get him. So I gave up and thought I might as well just continue at what I was doing because all guys are the same. But that's when I realized that you were no longer into me," she said as she pointed to Danny. "I thought that it would happen if I just walked by you a lot and flirted with you, but I got nothing so I decided to explain this to you so you would give me another chance."

Danny was confused even more. "What about Dash he will kill me if I come within a foot of you?"

"Don't worry about him I can take care of that."

"Yeah and why should I trust you?" _Damn he is stubborn I wish he would just listen, but looks like I'll have to do this the hard way._ Paulina got close to Danny's face and kissed him. Well doing this she pushed him onto the bed. She then got on top of Danny.

"What the hell is going on? Get off!" he yelled.

"Why you know tons of guys would want to be in your position," she said seductively. _Crap I'm screwed I can't go ghost or she will blackmail me Danny thought._ She once again pressed her lips against his. Danny this time fought against her. "Come on you know you want to join in and kiss me back."

"No I don't, will you get off me!" he said getting very annoyed at what she was doing.

"Fine Danny I was hoping it did not come to this. I know your half ghost, that your really Danny Phantom." Danny's eyes went wide and his face went pale. _Now I'm so screwed he thought dryly._She smiled at his reaction. "I went to go talk to you the other day about this, but instead I see you, Danny Fenton, turn into Danny Phantom. Look I wasn't going to go this low, but you won't listen to me now will you? Danny I wanted for you just to like me like a girlfriend, but it looks like I have to do this the hard way with you now do I," she stated.

"Paulina what is wrong with you?"

"Fine have it your way. Your going to be my boyfriend or I'll tell the whole world your Danny Phantom."

"And if I say I could careless?"

"I'll go with what I would of said, but make it more interesting now that I know your Phantom. I'll say that your Danny Phantom and use your powers for evil for example I might say you rapped me." Paulina saw Danny's face he looked defeated. "Now Danny do we have a deal?" _That's it I'm way past screwed he thought._He just nodded. "Perfect I knew you would come to your senses," she said as she smiled.

"I hate you," he spat.

"Well I guess I'll have to change your opinion, like I said if you would of said yes before I would have not had to threaten you."

"Yeah Bull," he mumbled.

"You want to repeat that?" she said as she got really close to his face.

"No."

"Good," she said as she kissed him. This time she tried to run her tong in his mouth, but he was uncomfortable and she knew it. She broke away and whispered in his ear, "Just relax its not going to hurt or would you want me to tell Phantom?" She once again put her lips against his and let her tong go in his mouth and he ran his with hers. The kiss they had seemed like an eternity to Danny while Paulina just smiled. She won, she finally got Danny Phantom along with Danny Fenton. "Now that was not so bad was it?"

He never said a word. _I can't believe what I got myself into he thought. _She was about to continue, but the phone wrung. _Thank god Danny thought. _Danny then took out his phone and saw a text message from Sam. He was just about to open the text message when Paulina came back in the room and grabbed his phone. "Hey, give me back my phone!"

"Why so you can call your friends for help? To be honest that is not gonna do anything, but get you in more shit." Danny's eyes flashed bright green. "By the way that's pretty sexy how you did that with your eyes. "His eyes quickly flashed back to blue. "And so you know you tell anyone about this and I will slip." Danny's phone started to ring. She glared at him.

"Look I did not tell anyone just look at the front and it should tell you who is calling," he stated.

"Maddie Fenton looks like your mom Danny. Looks like Lancer called your parents too about skipping."

"How would you know that?"

"That's what the phone call was for. Look I'll let you leave cause tomorrow is Friday and we have the whole weekend together, but remember do not tell anyone about the blackmail got it?"

"Fine can I at least have my phone back?" he asked.

"Sure, but first let me add my number," she said while Danny just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Danny walked into Fenton Works and saw his very angry mother waiting. "Danny why were you not in school after lunch today?" she asked.

"Because I did not want to take a test ok? I did not study and I new I was going to fail?" he replied. _Damn she is going to kill me, but I can't think of a better excuse he thought._

"Danny you should have studied, but your lucky your father is not home yet from that ghost hunting convention and when he gets home is when we will decide your punishment."

"Whatever," he responded and went up to his room to do his homework. He finished an hour later. _Wow I usually never finish my homework. _Just then his phone rang. _Please don't be Paulina please don't please don't._

"Danny why were you not in any of your afternoon classes today?" came Tucker's voice.

"I just did not want to go to class ok?" he said.

"You lier! We saw you with Paulina!" yelled a very pissed off Sam.

"I don't know what your talking about?" he said calmly.

"Dude the whole school saw you with Paulina," said Tucker.

"Seriously I have no clue what your talking about," he replied.

"Danny why are you lying were your best friends. Or is it what the other kids are saying is true?" replied Sam she was on the verge of crying. She could not believe that Danny was lying.

"And what are they saying?" he asked.

"That you had sex with her and that your her new boyfriend!" yelled Tucker getting a little irritated with how Danny was lying.

"So what if I did?" he asked. _Ok that was a stupid move he thought dryly. _He herd a gasp.

"Your a real ass Danny you know that. Why did you go and do that?" screamed Sam she was now crying. She wanted to kill him.

"Its not your concern!" he spat back before he hung up. _I hate Paulina for this. _

* * *

"I'm going to lock him is the Fenton thermos in till he wants to apologize for what he did," Sam stated as she picked up her Fenton thermos. "And I'm going to beat the shit out of Paulina!"

"Sam I'm with you, but I'm going to get first Danny and then Paulina!"


	3. The Fight

**Next chapter. If anyone can guess the crossover this story will soon crossover with you get a cookie. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

The next day everyone was talking about Paulina and Danny. Dash was pissed and everyone else was surprised. After third period Paulina finally found Danny. "Are you avoiding me?" she asked.

"No I just think people have the wrong idea and its kind of annoying," he replied.

"Like I said don't worry about it."

"Hey Fentard what are you doing with my girl?" said a voice behind Danny.

"Dash leave Danny alone!" yelled Paulina.

"Excuse me," he said as he pushed Paulina into the lockers hard and cut her head. "I'll deal with you later you stupid slut."

"Hey ass whole you ain't supposed to hit girls!" spat Danny. Dash whacked Danny real hard. Danny got up and hit Dash in the face. The hitting continued in till some girl got Mr. Lancer. Unfortunately, he could not get them to stop. Blood was everywhere and Mr. Lancer called the police. Paulina soon jumped back into the fight to help Danny, even though he was doing fine she felt guilty and wanted to help. The cops soon came. One grabbed Danny another Dash and Mr. Lancer grabbed Paulina.

"MY OFFICE NOW AND THE REST OF YOU GET BACK TO CLASS!" Mr. Lancer screamed.

They were all dragged into the office with the police officers. "Lord of the flies what on earth were you people thinking? Never in Casper High history have I ever called the cops for a student fight. What happened?" asked a very annoyed Mr. Lancer.

"Look Fentard came on to me because he said I was tyring to steal his girl," stated Dash.

"That's Bull and you know it! You attacked me because I'm going out with your ex!" Danny exclaimed.

"How could you accuse me?" asked Dash.

"Cut the it you liar!" screamed Danny.

"Boys that is quite enough," said Mr. Lancer. "Paulina what is your side of the story?"

"Dash raped me before and said I had to be his girl or he would kill me and Danny told him to stop and then he hit Danny so Danny fought back. Out of anything this is between me and Dash and Danny just accidentally got caught up in this mess," she said while batting her eyelashes. _Did she just stick up for me? Wow talk about change of character thought Danny._

"To be honest I can't trust any of you. I am disappointed. Danny you use to be a good student and then you started skipping class and your grades started slipping. Dash you are a football star and should be a good role model, but you like to cause hurt and pain to people weaker than you. Paulina you use to be kind and sweet, but you like to cause trouble. I'm going to send this to the school bored and let them decide the punishment, but for now your parents are taking you home," he finished.

"My parents are in Spain Mr. Lancer," responded Paulina.

"No my dear I called them and they are on their way home and intill then you will wait at the police station," he replied.

Just then Danny's and Dash's moms walked in and took the boys home while Paulina had to deal with the police.

* * *

"Danny what is wrong with you? You have been acting strange lately." his mother said. Danny did not say a word. "Danny?" she asked again. He did not say a word. "Daniel Fenton you better not be giving me the cold shoulder!" she yelled.

They arrived in the drive way and Maddie pulled Danny into the house. "Look it was nothing just leave me alone," he said.

"Danny they called the cops and I want to know why you were in that fight? And you also sent Dash to the hospital that is not like you at all," she said sternly.

"Its none of your business and would you stop being bitchy about it?" he asked.

"That is no way to talk to your mother!" said Jack as he came into the house.

"Ah fuck you," he said. Maddie slapped him across the face. She grabbed him by his shoulders and made him look at her.

"Danny what is wrong with you? Its like your not even Danny anymore," she said. He tried to pull away, but she would not let go. "Danny tell me what happened or we are going to have to do things the hard way."

"Please Danny just let us help you were your parents," pleaded Jack.

"Its none of your concern," he stated before he phased out of Maddie's grip without her noticing and ran upstairs and locked the door.

"Daniel!" screamed his mother.

"Maddie we have to knock down the door and do something to make him talk," stated Jack.

"We might have to get a shrink. Anyways lets knock down the door," she said as the two ran up the steps.

* * *

"I have to get out," he said. I'm going..." Bang the door went off its hinges. _Shit._

"Your going nowhere!" said Maddie as she grabbed Danny and brought him down stairs.

"Danny what is wrong? Why won't you tell us? We love you," Maddie said while Danny said nothing and just looked at the floor.

"Danny..." said his father, but he was cut off by the doorbell.

"What now?" asked an irritated Maddie.

Jack opened the door and saw none other than Vlad Masters. "Jack I just wanted to know if you and your family would like to join me for dinner tonight?" asked Vlad. Jack stepped outside closed the door and explained to Vlad what had happened. "Really, I could not see Daniel in a fight like that?"

"Neither could I," said Jack sadly. "He is slipping and I just wish I could have the old Danny back."

"Maybe he needs a break from Amity Park Jack?" said Vlad as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Look I'm working on a project with a fellow millionaire in Boston. If you would like I could take Daniel out there and bring him back when he has calmed down. Jack I would be glad to help you after all you are my best friend." stated Vlad.

"It sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Jack.

"Hey Maddie Vlad said he would take Danny to Boston in till he calms down," said Jack as he entered the house.

"Well I guess it would be..." she started to say before Danny interrupted.

"I am not going with that fruitloop, I'd rather die!" yelled Danny.

"Your going and that is no way to talk to Vlad" said his mother. She dragged him up the stairs and told him to pack cause the plane leaves in the morning._I can't believe I have to go with Vlad. Could my life get any worse? _

* * *

The next day Danny was picked up by Vlad and was taken to the airport. "What do you want this time fruit loop?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. To be honest you scared me. I never thought you would get into a fight like that," he stated. "But I'm guessing it had to do with that Latina girl." Danny's eyes flashed green. "Daniel what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied as his eyes reverted back to blue.

"Your lying I saw your scary eyes so what is the deal with her anyways?"

"Like I said nothing."

"Daniel you could tell me, I know when your lying."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as he looked out the plane window.

"Daniel sometimes you can be so stubborn. Plus, its not good to keep your emotions bottled up!"

"Out of all people why would I tell you?" he snapped.

"Because I'm just like you, half human and half ghost?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.


	4. Welcome to Boston's Tipton

**

* * *

**

Ok next chapter. This chapter is a filler chapter, basically its when the characters meet. The story from here on out is a crossover with the Suite Life. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody.

* * *

They remained quite intill they arrived in Boston. "Where are we staying anyways?" asked Danny.

"The Tipton, you see my friend Mr. Tipton and I are working on a project and he is meeting me at this Tipton in Boston."

"What are you working on?" asked Danny for once he was actually interested in what Vlad had in mind.

"It is a camp spa getaway," he replied.

"Sounds pretty cool. Where you going to build it?"

"Were making one in Boston and one in Amity Park."

"Cool," said Danny. "But why Boston is it like his main hotel or something?"

"Actually he has a daughter who lives there in the 1st penthouse and were staying in the 2nd penthouse."

"At least I'll have someone to talk to. Wait how old is she?"

"Around 16 I think."

"I hope she is not like Jazz."

"I agree your sister is a complete know it all."

They soon arrived at the Tipton.

* * *

"Mosby who is going to live in the 2nd penthouse?" asked London. "I mean who is rich enough to stay there?"

"London you know its rude to ask that," said Maddie.

"Yeah I agree.," said Nia.

"Incoming!" screamed a voice. A basket ball went flying at the front door.

"Zack, Cody!" yelled Mosby.

"Boys," said Carrie as she came running after them.

But before it could break anything a kid with raven black hair, a white and red t-shirt and blue jeans caught the ball. He then walked over and said "Whose ball is it?"

"I'm sorry sir about the ball and my ask who are you?" said Mosby.

"He is my nephew and I'm Vlad Masters," said a guy behind the kid with a black suit on and his hair in a ponytail.

"Mr. Masters I'm so sorry about the basket ball."

"Its fine nobody was hurt."

"Come with me and I'll take you to the 2nd penthouse."

"So your the person moving into the 2nd penthouse?" asked London.

"Yeah I guess I'm confused I've never been to Boston before,"

"Really were do you live then?" asked Maddie.

"Amity Park, California," he replied.

"Wow thats pretty far, By the way I'm Carrie," said Carrie.

"I'm Maddie."

"I'm Cody."

"I'm Zack."

"I'm Nia."

"And I'm London Tipton."

"My name is Danny."

"Dude you want to go play basket ball with us we were coming to see if we could get a game going?"

"Sure I'd have to ask Vlad first"

"Hey fruit loop, I'm going to play basketball with Zack and Cody so see ya," said Danny as he ran after the twins to the courts.

"Mr. Mosby when is Mr. Tipton coming?" asked Vlad.

"Tomarrow morning," replied Mosbey. Vlad nodded as he headed upstairs to unpack.

* * *

"Dude that was a nice catch you made, do you play basketball at your school?" asked Zack.

"No I never did sports and I'm a C student. I'm basically your average kid," he said. _That has ghost powers thought Danny._

"So then what are you good at? I'm the sports person and Cody's the nerd," Zack replied.

"Hey," Cody said.

"Hang out with friends."

"Oh so how long you staying here for?" asked Cody. "We have not had a kid in our hotel that was our age in a long time."

"I have know idea. I think when Vlad and Mr. Tipton finish this spa thing their working on," Danny said as he made a half court shot.

"Where's your Mom because you look nothing like Vlad?" asked Zack.

"Vlad is a very close friend sorrda like an uncle, my mom, dad, and sister are in Amity Park."

"Then why did you come?" asked Cody as Zack made a foul shot.

"I got into a huge fight and they got the cops involved and everything. So my parents thought it would be better if I came to Boston for a while."

"Dude thats awesome!" exclaimed Zack. "Why did the fight happen?"

"This guy who is a complete jerk threw this girl I knew into a locker. I told him to leave her alone then he punched me and I punched him back and then it got out of hand," he told them leaving out the main parts.

"Way to stick up for a girl do you got a picture of her?" asked Zack as he high-fived Danny.

"Yeah on my phone I'll show you later," he said as he made a corner shot.

"You remind me of Nia that's why she came here too because she got into a fight and was out of control," stated Cody.

"I can realte," he said.

"Guys we gotta go time for dinner," said Cody. As they entered the boys parted and went to their rooms.

* * *

"So Danny how was your day with the twins?" asked Vlad as Danny entered the room.

"It was pretty cool I like it here in Boston. Wow this room is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I know, now Daniel are you going to tell me the whole reason for the fight or are you going to give me a lie?"

"Look Vlad, its sorrda complicated and I don't feel like talking about it. By the way how long am I staying?"

"I don't know. You see I got a call from your mom and the school suspended you in till they find out the truth which could take forever. Plus, the courts decided that you should stay with me in till this mess settles down."

"Ok fine were am I going to school?"

"Daniel what is with the questions and you are going to the same school as Zack, Cody, Nia, and London. It starts Monday," he stated.

"Great," mumbled Danny.

Later that night they were in their own rooms. _I can't believe that this happened. It feels as if my anger was increased or something? Plus this whole Paulina shit. I wonder how she is going to take the fact that I could be stuck in Boston for the rest of my life. Well I guess that is a plus and my friends hate me so I guess I am going to have to start all over he thought. _

* * *

"Daniel get up its 12:00 already," said Vlad.

"I'm up alright."

"You must of not had a good nights sleep considering you slept that long."

"Yeah with all the ghosts attacking its hard to get some sleep."

"Which reminds me. Daniel do not go ghost it could cause Boston to go into a riot."

"But what if its an emergency?"

"It has to be a big one are we clear?"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Danny quickly got dressed and went to the lobby. He ran right into the boys. They were at the candy counter with Maddie and Nia. "Hey guys wutz up?"

"Nothing dude did you just wake up?" asked Zack.

"Yeah it was a long flight," he lied.

"Were going to the park to play Volleyball because they just set up a brand new court you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Do we have to ask London though?" asked Maddie

"No," said Zack, Cody, and Nia while Danny just gave him a weird look.

"Dude whats wrong with London?" asked Danny.

"Lets just say she is an air head and stick with that," said Maddie.

"Alright fine with me," said Danny.

* * *

"Dude you are good at sports you should try out for at least one of the sport teams," said Zack while the rest nodded. They had just entered the hotel.

"Fine I'll try out for one ok," Danny said.

"Daniel there you are come with me we are having dinner with Mr. Tipton and his daughter," Vlad stated as he grabbed Danny and brought him up the steps to the 2nd Penthouse.

"What was that all about?" asked Nia.

"No idea," said Maddie as they watched Danny get dragged away.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a suit?" Danny asked.

"Because this is a very formal restaurant," responded Vlad.

They arrived at the restaurant and were greeted by body guards. The guards took them inside to were London and Mr. Tipton were waiting. "Masters good to see you and who is this your with?" came Mr. Tiptons voice as they were seated.

"Mr. Tipton this is my nephew Daniel and who is this lovely lady?" asked Vlad.

"Nice to meet you Daniel and this is London," said Mr. Tipton.

"Hello," replied Danny.

"Hi," stated London.

"So you two are on that side while Mr. Masters and I are over here to talk about business and I thought it would be better for you guys to sit there so you won't be bored ok?"

"Fine," Danny and London said at the same time.

"So Danny what do you do for fun?" asked London.

"Just hang out with friends. You?" asked Danny.

"Just go places. Where do you live I know I've never seen you here before?"

"I live on the other side of the country."

"Wait you live in Asia?"

"No California I said other side of the country not the world."

"Oh I was never good at geometry."

"You mean geography?"

"Whats the difference?"

"I'm guessing your not good at school."

"No its to hard to focus what are you like Cody?"

"No I'm not that good at school either." _I'm starting to get why they called her and air head, but at least she is not at all like Paulina._

"Good because the last time I tried to talk to someone smart I got confused."

"Well I guess you would not get along with my friend Tucker."

"Why is he smart?"

"Yeah like Cody."

"Wow there are a lot of smart people, but Cody being smart helps me with my web show Yay Me staring London Tipton."

"You have a web show?"

"Yeah you want to come by and watch it with me?"

"Sure, but after school tomorrow."

"Sounds fair to me."

* * *

Back at the apartment Vlad and Danny were getting ready for bed. "So Daniel did you have a nice time with London?"

"She is nice I don't see why people give her crap because she is not smart and sometimes is on the mean side," he replied.

"Why would you say she is not mean though Danny? I hear a lot of bad things about her."

"I blame the fact that she is rich and people just want to be her friend because she is rich so she kind of has a big ego, but if you just talk to her like a person she is not that bad."

"I see were your coming from now get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Fine goodnight fruit loop."

"Night Daniel and would you stop calling me fruit loop?"

"When you start calling me Danny."


	5. A New School and A New Life

**Hello everybody! I hope everyone had a good Halloween. I did except for the fact that my teacher gave our class a project. Anyways on with the chapter. Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

* * *

"Great the first day of school," Danny said to himself. He got up and went down stairs to meet up with the twins.

"Hey Danny," they said.

"Morning guys," replied Danny.

They then walked to school with Nia and London. "Hey guys whose your new friend?" asked Max as she walked over with Agnus.

"I'm Danny."

"Hey I'm Agnus."

"Wutz up I'm Max."

"Hey I'm Bob," said a boy with red hair.

"Yeah and I'm Barbra," said a girl with black hair.

"Were you from Danny?" asked Max.

"Amity Park California."

"Wow thats far," said Barbra.

"Why you here?" asked Bob.

"He got into a fight with some guy cause he pushed a girl and his mom sent him out here with Vlad!" exclaimed Zack.

"That's sweet really really sweet," said another pair of blonde twins.

"Thanks," Danny responded as his face became red. The bell rings for class and the teens run to their class.

"He is hot," said Max.

"Really really hot," said Janice and Jessica.

"Agnus likes," said Agnus.

"Cody better watch Danny might just steal his place," said Barbra dreamily.

* * *

"Hey Danny," said the girls all at once as they ran up to him to sit by him during lunch. _Wow I can't believe I went from loser to Mr. Popularity._

"Hey cutie?" said a girl with brown hair. "I'm Gwen"

"Hi," he said. _Wow she is pretty. _

"Dude almost every girl in school wants to meet you. Your like the most popular guy in school!" exclaimed Zack.

"Well its a big change for me."

"Really what do you mean?" asked Zack.

"Well I'm not liked by a lot of people in till a few days ago the most popular girl, the one who got pushed, started to go out with me. That is why her ex hit her. At first I really did not want to be with her and I'm glad to be here in Boston were I can start over," he said.

"Well here almost every girl wants to date you so get used to it," said Zack.

"Plus, I'm getting better grades to and I'm going to tryout for basketball."

"That's awesome Danny, really really awesome that means we can cheer for you," said Janice and Jessica.

"Cool, but I don't know if I'll make it."

"I'm sure you will after that half court shot the other day, I think you will do fine," said Cody.

"I guess so."

* * *

Later that day. "Hello guys I want you to warm up before practice," said the coach.

"Hey coach this is my friend Danny and he wants to try out for the team," said Zack.

"I read your records you were in a fight, don't you think you should be in football? Plus, it says you have never done sports," said coach.

"Football seasons over and I want to have a different out look on life."

"Don't be a wise ass! Show me what you got Fenton."

The coach beamed basketballs at Danny and he caught them and made every shot. He was good at defence and offence plays. Practice ended and Danny went up to coach. "So am I on the team?"

"And you never did sports because?"

"Never had time at my old school."

"Well Fenton here is a jersey and all see you tomorrow at practice."

"Alright coach," Danny said as he left the gym.

* * *

In Amity Park, "So Tuck do you think Danny's parents are gonna let us beat the shit out of him?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but I want a word with him."

The two soon arrived at Fenton works to realize the gav was gone. They decided to ring the doorbell just in case. Jazz opened the door.

"Jazz were is Danny?" asked Sam.

"Boston with Vlad. What happened in school the other day, I herd rumors, but are they true."

"Yeah we think they are because when we asked Danny he was Mr. Attitude."

"I know he acted like a jerk he cursed at mom and dad a few times too."

"Wait did you say he went with Vlad?" asked Tucker while Jazz nodded. "You don't think?"

"Tucker I don't know what to think."

"I say we call him," Sam stated, while Tucker and Jazz nodded.

* * *

"So did you make the team?" asked Maddie as Danny entered the hotel with Zack.

"Yup," Danny told her.

"He was awesome!" exclaimed Zack.

Just then Danny's phone goes off. "I got to take this be right back," he stated before he left for the Penthouse.

"Hello?" asked Danny.

"Hey little brother we've got some questions for you," came Jazz's voice.

"We've as in Sam and Tucker and not mom and dad?" he asked.

"Yup, so what really happened between you and Paulina?" asked Jazz.

"Look I can't tell you."

"Danny please," said Jazz.

"Jazz it's..."

But before he could finish Jazz cut him off, "Danny things are not going well mom and dad are heartbroken. You hurt me and your friends too Danny. Do you realize how much trouble your in? You broke Dash's nose and your lucky they are not suing. Please Danny tell me whats wrong, is being a hero stressed your brain or are you that driven to be popular?"

"Jazz just stop I relized what I have done I know its wrong. I'm sorry its not like I can rewrite time or get Clockwork to help fix it," he spat.

"Danny you could at least tell us what happened," Jazz said while Sam and Tucker listened quietly.

"Jazz if it were that easy I would tell you."

"Danny why can't you just say what happened I'm your sister I'll always try to help you?"

"Jazz..."

"Danny do you want to turn into Dan? Your pushing people away and could end up without a family."

"Jazz just STOP!" he yelled as his eyes flashed bright green._ Why do they have to make this hard?_"I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS BUTTING YOUR BUSINESS WERE IT DOES NOT BELONG NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" he finished.

"THAT IS ENOUGH DANNY!" Sam yelled back.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" said Tucker.

"Nothing," Danny replied as he hung up the phone. _Damn you Paulina._ Danny picked up the phone and threw it on the floor. His eyes bright green.

* * *

Jazz began to cry. "He is slipping."

"Its ok we will get him back lets just let him calm down a bit before we try to talk to him again" said Tucker.

"Do you think its smart to do that?" asked Sam.

"He's lost his mind and I think Vlad has something to do with this," replied Tucker.

"To be honest I think that Vlad has nothing to do with this," said Sam as she started to cry. "I blame Paulina"

"I think its that he is so stressed that its taking a huge toll on him," said Jazz. "Plus, we have to talk to him before he does something stupid."

"Fine, but how? He will just hang up the phone again," said Sam.

"I have know idea?" replied Tucker.


	6. Found

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody or iCarly (which is mentioned once).**

* * *

Someone was at the door. "Who is it?" asked Danny.

"Its me London I wanted to know if you want to come to the spa with me?"

"Sure."

Danny and London went to one of the spas in town. "Did you wear your bathing suit?"

"Yeah."

The two of them spent two hours at the spa. They got mud baths, massages, and went in to the steam room. "Thanks London that was fun."

"No problem I mean you seem really nice and all while everyone else judges me because I'm rich so yeah. By the way are you coming to help me and Cody shoot Yay Me?"

"Ok, but what about homework its like 6?"

"Its ok well do that later."

The two then met up with Cody and started the show. "Its time for Yea Me starting London Tipton,"said Cody and then the theme song started to play.

"Today we are going to hide my guest star Danny Fenton in my closet and me and Cody along with Zack are going to try and find him," said London. "Are you ready Danny well give you to the count of 30 in till we come after you. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7...." London started as Danny ran into the other room.

"30 here we come Danny?" said Zack.

The three split up and went after Danny. 20 minutes later. "Maybe we should have not hid Danny he is to good," stated Cody

As they walked by the closet they stopped and London said, "Danny we give."

Just as they went to turn around Danny jumped out of nowhere and yelled, "Boo"

"Ahhhh," the three scream as they run into the other room camera and all.

Danny started laughing. "Dude that was so not funny," said Zack.

"Yeah it was."  
"Anyway that is a must game you should play at sleepover and if you want you could play outside as well just try not to be to loud or the neighbors might call you in," said London.

"And don't forget classic pranks like I pulled make things funny," stated Danny.

"While another great game is to have a pillow fight which is were you gang up on someone," said London.

London then grabbed a pillow along with Zack and Cody while the camera was put on auto. "I don't like were this is going" stated Danny. "Guys 3 vs one is not fair"

The three then tackled Danny and beat him with pillows. "Another great tip is to do makeovers for example." London got up while Zack and Cody pinned down Danny. London then put lipstick on Danny's face and said, "Look that color looks good on you now how about some eyeshadow?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Well it looks like we are out of time. Thanks for watching Yea Me starting London Tipton," said Cody while they sang the theme song.

"Guys that was a good show," said Zack. "Dude that was a good prank though it was cruel."

"Thanks now can you get off so I can wipe off this makeup?"

"Sure," they replied as they got off Danny.

"Look at these comments." replied Cody.

_London great show, Danny is funny. _

_London great tips by the way Danny great scare. _

_Ha loved the pillow fight. Poor Danny. _

_Danny is sexy. _

_Your right that color does suit Danny. _

_Great ideas, poor Danny he got picked on. _

_I love you London, Zack, Cody, and Danny. _

_Is Danny gonna be on the show from now on because he was great. _

"Guys we got tons of more comments and reviews. We even got more than iCarly does weekly!"

"Great, which reminds me I have homework to do." stated Danny

"Me too why don't you come over and we can work on our homework at my place ok Danny?"

"Sure Cody."

Danny and Cody got their homework done and Danny had dinner with them and told them they could eat at his place tomorrow. Danny went to his room and realized Vlad was not back yet so he decided to go to bed, but his phone rang. _What now?_

"Hello?" said Danny.

"Danny since when did you meet London Tipton and since when are you in Boston?" came a voice. _Aw shit!_

"Paulina how did you know that?"

"I watch Yay Me all the time and when I saw you on there I was like he is in Boston."

"You do?"

"Of course everybody who likes beauty tips watches it, so why are you in Boston are you avoiding me?"

"No, I was sent here because of the fight. I have to stay with Vlad. Wait were you the person who said I was sexy online?"

"Yeah. By the way when are you coming home?"

"I have know idea."

"As you can see Danny I got myself out of trouble and I could do the same for you."

"Paulina it ain't that easy. My parents are soon going to hear that stupid rumor about us having sex and Jazz is going to tell them because she can't mind her own business."

"You know if that fight did not happen you would not be a virgin right now."

"Uhh," Danny stuttered as his face turned bright red.

"Don't act surprised you knew it was gonna happen, but don't worry soon you'll be back home and we could fix that. By the way did you tell anyone about the deal cause if you did your screwed."

"No I have not told anyone about the deal Paulina so don't worry."

"Alright sexy talk to you soon bye."

"Bye."

"Daniel what deal?" came a voice. _Fuck!!!!_ _can this night get any worse?_

"Hi Vlad."

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not."

"Daniel?"

"Look lets just say I can't tell you is the deal because something important is on the line."

"Well you have my word if you tell me."

"I can't."

"Daniel!"

Danny walked into his room locked the door and went back to sleep before Vlad could say anything else.


	7. Custody

**Here is the next chapter the story is slowly coming to the end. This chapter is short because I wanted to end it at a certain spot. Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody. **

* * *

It was Saturday and the week had gone by. Vlad never asked Danny another word and Danny became the most popular guy in school. His grades were going up and he became really good at basketball. Today was their first game. Danny, Zack and 3 other kids were the starting line up. Danny was jumping. He got the ball to Zack and Zack made the layup and then Danny stole the ball and made the layup. The game continued with the two of them making shots along with the others. They won the game 30 to 0.

"Danny I want to move you up to Varsity!" said coach.

"Really?"

"Yeah here is the uniform we play here in 2 hours," coach told Danny.

"Daniel I'm really proud of you a Varsity player," said Vlad.

Two hours later Danny was playing for the Varsity team. The game went the same as the first with Danny scoring all the baskets and making lots of steals and passes. The score was 40 to 10.

"Good game Danny," said the coach and other players.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

"Look sir can we have Danny back in school?" asked Maddie.

"Actually I have something I would like to say tomorrow" said Judge Jinkens.

* * *

"Jazz whats wrong?" asked Tucker.

"They might give custody of Danny to Vlad."

"What?" screamed Sam. "They can't do that!"

"They can," she sobbed.

"We have to do something," said Tucker

* * *

It was Sunday morning and this week the kids have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off for teachers convention. "Morning Fruitloop, why are you packing up things? Are we leaving?"

"No, but I'm needed in Amity Park for something. So I won't be back intill Wensday."

"Alright see ya soon."

* * *

Vlad arrives in Amity Park early Monday morning. "Hello Judge Jinkens what is the problem?"

"We have decided to have a court date setup tomorrow to decide were Daniel is to stay"

"Look I don't want to take Daniel away."

"I know, but its how things are, so be here tomorrow at three."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Damn that ruins everything!" How am I going to be with Danny if he is in Boston? Looks like I am going on a field trip." said Paulina. As she quickly ran out of the courtroom.

* * *

"I can't believe we are losing Danny," sobbed Maddie. "I'm mean we were good parents"

"He is slipping mom I don't know what we can do," cried Jazz.

"I just want him home is all I can't believe this!" Maddie said.

"Maddie Jazz calm down we will get him back," Jack said calmly.

"Jack how can you say that Danny was like crazy when he was here and from what the judge says he is doing better in Boston."

Later that night Jazz went to Sam's house with Tucker. "Sam we have to warn Danny," said Tucker. She nodded as they pulled out the number to call Danny.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end.

"Danny?" said Jazz.

"Look guys can we not start this can we just let this die?"

"Danny please listen this is important."

"Yeah well I'm sick of this Paulina shit so I don't want to listen anymore."

"Danny this has to do with you not Paulina."

"Guys...."

"Damn it Danny will just shut up and listen?" spat Sam.

"Fine you have my attention if you are that worried."

"Danny the courts might decide to give Vlad custody of you."

"What? That fruitloop was planning something and I played right into it."

"Danny calm down please don't do anything stupid in till we can find away out of this ok?"

"HOW AM I GOING TO STAY CALM ABOUT THIS?"

"DANNY CHILL OUT!" screamed Sam.

"Fine I'll try, but be careful around Vlad we have know idea what he is planning."

As soon as he hung up the phone his eyes flashed bright green and he used his ghost ray to break a vase. _That Basterd._ Danny then calmed down like he promised his friends and sat down on the bed.

* * *

It was around ten and Mr. Moseby left his night time Manager in charge. Maddie and Nia had left and the twins were in their rooms. A girl in a pink sweat shirt and blue jeans walked up to the front desk. "Hello I'm looking for Daniel Fenton can I have the key to his room?" asked the girl. Her face was hidden by a pink hat and black sunglasses.

"Yes, but why?" asked the manager.

"I am his cousin and was sent to talk to him about something that occurred at school a few weeks ago."

"Alright here is the key," he said giving the girl the key.

"Thank you," she said as she walked to the 2nd penthouse.


	8. Daniel Masters

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter. Btw anyone see Twilight it was awesome! Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom and I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.**

* * *

Danny was on his stomach on the bed with his i pod in his ears blasted extremely loud. He could not here the girl come in. She quickly removed the hat and sweatshirt and walked to where Danny was. "Hey sexy told ya I'd find you."

Danny quickly took of the head phones and turned around. "Paulina what the hell?"

"Don't act surprised!" she demanded. "Look I heard about the whole custody thing, so I thought my poor Danny needs me."

"Well look I'm not in the mood for your stupid games so just go."

"I'm sorry, but that is not how a boyfriend should greet his girlfriend."

"I am not your boyfriend all you do is get me in trouble."

"Well I'm sure you might want to take back what you said."

"No maybe tomorrow, but just go I need sometime alone."

"Danny being alone bottling up emotions is not helping."

"Well neither are you."

"Danny do you remember our deal?"

"Yup and I could care less, my life already sucks."

"Fine I'll call," she said as she started dialing. _Damn she was not supposed to call I thought she was bluffing._

"Fine alright you can stay."

"I knew you cared honestly I don't bluff Danny," she stated. She then tackled him onto the bed and once again she was on top. "Told you I was not done with you yet and now no one can help you. I hope you like the name Paulina Fenton or Paulina Phantom because that's how its gonna be!"

"Paulina get off!"

"No," she said as she grabbed one of Danny's wrist and put a bracelet on it.

"Ahh..." he was about to scream as a shock was sent to his body, but Paulina covered his mouth with her hand.

"Hope you liked that because that keeps you from going ghost."

"How did you get something like that?"

"Being rich and popular has that effect," She then kissed him. She soon took out a needle and got Danny with it.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Its to relax you so you can't struggle that much."

"It's like I'm drunk. I hate you."

"That is about to change," she said seductively. She then ripped off his clothes along with hers and put the covers over her head and pushed up against him._ This is going to be one long night _Danny thought dryly as he felt Paulina push up against him.

About 3 hours had gone by and Danny was finally able to get dressed. "That was not so bad was it?" she asked. He never said a word. The drugs she gave him wore of and he was now able to gain control of his mind. Danny knew this had gone to far. He hated her for this and just wished she would stop, but he knew he was screwed. "Are you going to be Mr. Pouty cause if you don't change your attitude then I guess you want more drugs?"

"Could you just leave me alone?" he asked. "I just let you have your way with me and now I have a problem to settle so if you don't mind being quiet."

"You know your one of my favorite guys to have sex with. You are pretty good and are sexy. Plus, you just had sex with me, Paulina, you should be happy," she said as she put her clothes on.

"Well lets just say you did to me what you never wanted in the first place."

"Like I said I moved on and began to like it and so will you," she said as she kissed him again. "And as soon as you learn to behave, I'll take off that stupid bracelet. By the way since when are you good at basketball?"

"Lets just say there is a lot you don't know about me," he said pushing her away.

"Danny I would like to know more if you would just let me past your defence."

"I prefer not."

"Come on just let me in I'm not as bad as you think," she stated as he smirked.

"Hard to believe."

"Come on get some sleep we have a big day ahead because tomorrow we find out if you can come home or stay in Boston," she said. No matter how bad he did not want to do this things were not on his side so he fell asleep next to Paulina.

* * *

Ring!!! Danny's alarm clock went off at around 9. He quickly hit snooze and got up out of bed. "Morning Danny," said Paulina. "Did you have fun last night cause I know I did."

"Look I got to go to the main loby to meet up with Zack and Cody and if you come with me it might cause trouble with Moseby so stay here!" deamanded Danny.

"Fine, but you better come back or else!" she threatened.

"Alright I'll be back later."

* * *

"Dude you look horrible are you ok?" asked Zack.

"I'm fine," replied Danny.

"Danny seriously you don't look good," said a concerned Maddie. Danny look extremely exhausted and he looked like he was about to pass out. _That boy looks sick and is acting off and I'm going to find out why thought Maddie._They went through the rest of the day with just hanging out in till the clock struck 6p.m. and the phone rang. Little did Danny know that his life was about to take one huge turn for the worst.

* * *

Earlier that Day in Amity Park. The Fentons had arrived along with Vlad Masters to the court room. "Look Judge what is going on?" asked Vlad. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker who sat in the back of the court just wanted to kill Vlad and end this.

"I would like to announce that we feel Danny should be moved to a new family basically stay in Boston," responded Judge Jinkens.

"Danny has always been a good kid why just hand him over like that, he needs to come home to his family," stated Maddie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton Danny's grades have been going up, his attitude has changed for the better, he now does good in basketball, and he is safer out there away from you. Please don't make this hard and try to understand."

"Look your Honor I was just trying to help I don't want to take Daniel away," came Mr. Masters response.

"I'm sorry, but things are getting better and better and it has been decided that Danny stays in Boston."

"Yeah what proof do you have?" asked Jazz who had been quiet up till now.

To respond to the girl the Judge pulled out a tape of London's show. It showed that Danny was doing well. Next it flipped to one of Danny's basketball games were he was amazing. Finally, he showed them Danny's grades. "It is now I decree that Daniel Fenton is now given custody to Vlad Masters and will now become Daniel Masters," Judge Jinkens said as he banged his hammer.

"Noooo!" Maddie sobbed. She could not believe they lost Danny. None of them could.

"I'm sorry Maddie I never wanted this to happen," said Vlad as he walked up to her.

"Please Vlad promise you'll take good care of Danny," she said.

"Of course my dear," Vlad said as he left the room for the airport.


	9. Danny Phantom?

**Hello everybody, did everyone have a happy Thanksgiving? Anyways this story is slowly coming to an end. How sad. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody, or CSI:NY.**

* * *

"Hello?" asked Danny as he picked up the phone. He left the twins to take the call.

"Daniel this is Judge Jinkens and I would like to say that you are now officially in Vlad's custody," came a voice.

"No," Danny said softly.

"Danny because of the current fight and bad attitude we've decide to file restraining orders against your family. I'm truly sorry this happened, but this is for the better."

"Ok I understand," Danny said with no emotion. His life had officially become a living hell.

* * *

He walked into his room to find Paulina gone. _Good at least she is gone._ Danny decided that he would call Vlad. "Hello?" came a voice.

"Vlad were are you?" asked Danny trying to play innocent.

"Hello Daniel I am on my jet on my way home. Why?" he asked.

"Where were you these past few days Vlad?"

"Amity Park why?" Vlad asked.

"Doing what?"

"Arrangements for the spa why?"

"Bull you got the courts to give custody of me to you."

"Daniel look its how the dice rolled it looks like check and mate little badger."

"You are on serious crazzed up FRUITLOOP!" Danny yelled and hung up the phone before anything could be said. He then slammed his wrist down so hard that the bracelet broke. _Good at least that thing is off he thought._

That's when he looked at his watch and realized they were about to start London's web show. _I can't do this anymore I have to get out, but how? Vlad or the freakin cops will find me. Aw shit he thought dryly._ He flipped on the web show to see how much time he had left to run before someone came to look for him he had 5 minutes. _How am I going to escape._ Danny then slapped his head. _Ghost powers duh! _Danny then went to get his stuff.

* * *

"Hey, where is Danny?" asked Maddie. Her, Zack, Cody, and London were waiting to do the web show with Danny.

"I don't know I have not herd from him since he left for that phone call," replied Cody.

"Maybe he was attacked by ghosts," said London.

"London that is stupid you know ghost don't exist," stated Maddie.

"Yeah well what about the one Zack and I saw?" asked Cody.

"That was no ghost and I'll prove it after I go see where Danny is," said Maddie as she opened the door and was pushed back inside. "What the...."

"Stay down or I shoot!" came a voice from a figure dressed in black.

"What do you want?" asked Maddie.

"This is a robbery now get on the floor!" said another man.

"Please don't kill us, I'm to young to die," said Zack.

"No I'll kill you after I get the goods cause that how I work," said the 1st man. _Shit thought Zack. _

* * *

Danny just walked out of the room and looked at the clock he took to long. He then looked at the computer screen and realized that the show was supposed to start 30 minutes ago. _Something is up and I'm going to find out what. _

* * *

"Ok looks like its time to kill ya," said the 2nd figure. "Starting with you blondie."

"Please let us go," Maddie asked.

"No this is get the stupid NYPD of my ass so they think their killer is in Boston when they are somewhere else," said the 1st figure.

"I don't think so!" came a voice from nowhere. Just then a figure in black and white appeared.

"Whats with the D and black and white jumpsuit kid?" asked the figure with the gun. "Trying to play hero? Ya know the good guy never wins." He shot a bullet and it went right through Danny.

"It helps if I am a ghost," said the figure.

"Ghost my ass what are you the omen?"

"No, I'm Danny Phantom and I'm here to kick your ass," stated Danny. He blasted the cops out of the hotel and they ended up in front of the NYPD. It turns out Cody called them in on his cell phone while Danny kept them busy.

"Hey Phantom that was awesome!" exclaimed Zack.

"Tha..." he started and then stopped to hold his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Maddie.

"I'm..." but before he could finish he passed out. He fell, but before he could hit the floor Maddie caught him. The white rings formed around his waist and turned Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton leaving four very confused people. "Please don't tell," he said as he went unconscious.

"Guys what should we do?" asked Zack. "And I can't belevie London was right."

* * *

"Looks like we got ya," said Mac Taylor as him, Don, and Danny Messer drove them to jail. While they were doing this Lisnday and Stella went to see if everything was alright. Just then four teens came down with a unconscious boy in their hands. The hotel manager walked up to them and the two girls ran up to the kids.

"Whats going on?" asked Stella as she ran up to them.

"He is knocked out," stated Zack.

Stella checked his pulse and said,"He has a pulse, but its not strong we have to get him to a hospital and fast." After that they called an ambulance and Danny was taken to the hospital.

Stella and Linsday went to the hospital with Carrie, Zack, Cody, Mosby, London, and Maddie. "Ok what happened?" asked Linsday.

"Right before those cops showed up us four were filming London's web show," stated Maddie.

"Yeah and Danny was supposed to help us and did not come so we went to look for him and that's when the killers came in," Zack continued.

"Then Danny Phantom came and saved us from those guys," exclaimed London. The four adults looked at her.

"He is the ghost hero in Amity Park," came a voice.

"Oh I herd about that kid, but no offence sir, but isn't he supposed to be evil?" asked Linsday.

"No he does good, but gets blamed for stuff. Because Danny's old parents were ghost hunters Danny decided to help Phantom fight ghosts," said Vlad.

"Anyways after that whole thing was over we went to check on Danny just in case those two guys hurt him because he was in the 2nd penthouse," said Cody.

"And when we found him like that on the floor," lied Maddie.

"Do you think they hurt Danny?" asked Stella.

"No he was not shot or hurt badly," stated Linsday.

"Looks like we have to find out," said Stella.

"But your the NYPD that means New York not Boston, how could you help?" asked Cody.

"It interfered with a New York case," said Linsday glad she found a loophole.

"Ok," said Carrie.


	10. When We Die

**Hello everyone! This is the Last chapter. How sad :-(. Anways I will only do a sequel if wanted. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, or CSI: NY! By the way I would like to think everyone who reviewd!**

* * *

"What happened?" asked Danny as he came back to consiousness.

"Danny I'm Stella and this is Linsday and we work for the police department," stated Stella. "Do you mind if we ask some questions?"

"If its about that fight or about Paulina fuck that," he spat.

"Danny look it says you had an to many pills. What is that all about were you tring to commit suiside?" asked Linsday.

"Is that why I'm tied up? Look I never took those pills," he stated stubbornly.

"Were you raped by this Paulina?" asked Stella. Danny went in pure panic. _I'm screwed soon the whole world will know I'm Danny Phantom and that I raped Paulina which is a lie she raped me, but she is to damn popular shit shit shit he thought. _

"Danny are you ok?" asked Linsday.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"You just did," stated Stella.

"No I didn't," he denied.

"It was written all over your face," said Stella.

"There is no way out of this is there?" he asked knowing where this was going.

"Nope," responded Stella.

"Look she was black mailing me with helping Danny Phantom, who has a bad rap, by skipping school. I know its wrong because my parnents are ghost hunters, but I like helping people. I had no way out, but then I came to Boston to start over. Then I found out about the custody arrangements, and then I was sad, but happy I was away from Paulina. Then she found me here and raped me and gave me that medicine which caused me to pass out," he finished.

"Wow that whole fight she made you do?" asked Linsday completely shocked.

"Yeah and by the way how did you know it was rape and not suiside?"

"There was a case like this once," said Stella. "And don't worry Danny I'll get her."

"Thanks, but please don't tell them I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Of course," said Stella as she and Linsday left.

* * *

Three weeks later Paulina was sent to jail. She tried to prove that Danny was Phantom and that he raped her. London and Maddie covered him and as soon as he was back at the Tipton he explained the whole thing about him being Phantom. He did a web show for London, signed one of Maddie's campains, and showed Zack and Cody some of his ghostly abilities. Things were back to normal almost.

"Hey Danny are you sure this is a good idea to go home? Vlad and Mr. Tipton still have the spa thing to build?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah you do better here," said Cody.

"Please stay!" said London.

"Please dude!" said Zack.

"Look I'm needed by my parents and Amity Park who else is gonna protect them?" asked Danny. He knew leaving would be hard. "You guys are really good friends and I promise to vist even bring my friends if they don't hate me."

"They will understan I know Vlad explained the whole thing and that the custody rights were changed," said Maddie. Truth was Vlad told them about the whole thing because he felt guilty about the whole anger increaser thing just so he would make his parents mad casuing them to disown Danny.

The gav pulled in front off the hotel. Here it goes. He looked at the time and it read 7:30 a.m. and saw that it was pouring outside.

_Well, I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think_  
He remebered that stupid needle that put him in the hospital that saved him even though it helped Paulina have sex with him.

_And the broken empty bottles  
Are reminder in the sink _

"Guys I know this is hard, but I have to get things right again" he said.

_But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say  
I could put back all the pieces,  
They just might not fit the same_

Nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

His parents just walked in and look at him. It had been years since he was close to them and then her started to part from them.

_Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.  
And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me _

_Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right_

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Come over  
Come over

Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own

Come over  
Come over

How can I show you if you're not here

He walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry." They hugged him in return.

_And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die_

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Come over  
Come over

Wooohooohooohaaaaawwww

Danny said his good bye's and got into the Gav. About half way there the car stopped. "Whats wrong guys?" he asked.

"Danny it just that going home is going to be hard since you put Paulina in jail and you have been doing so well...." Maddie started.

"Mom you want me to stay don't you?"

"Yeah I kinda do."

* * *

"Man now things are goning to get boring," whinned Zack. Everyone else looked down. Just then the door opened showing Danny at the door.

"Hey guys I left something here," he stated. The hope in all their faces went away. "Just kidding I'm staying!"

They ran up to him and hugged him. "Why did you change your mind?" Maddie asked.

"My mom told me that other kids would give me crap about the whole Paulina thing so they said to stay and I love you guys to much to leave."

"Well not to be selfish, but we wanted you to stay," London said as Maddie and London kissed the sides of Danny's cheeks. His face went bright red.

"Lets go bowling," stated Danny so they all left.  
_THE END_


End file.
